Frozen
by magicandheroes
Summary: Steve Rogers has always been a gentleman. Raised by his mother to respect all people and stand up for himself, he was chosen to become America's protector and the First Avenger. Natasha Romanoff knows this. And yet she's still surprised every time she witnesses it first hand. Aka three times Steve Rogers surprises Natasha with his sweet words and one time he doesn't. FLUFF AHEAD!
1. Chapter 1

Steve is a charmer and Natasha is on the receiving end of his efforts but still never gets used to it. /

Not set in any particular movie, just a bit into the timeline! Literally just fluff!

Disclaimer: no way in hell do I own these guys

And so it begins...

* * *

The first time was when they were just coming back from a mission, covered in dirt and grime, exhausted and aching. Natasha felt like shit, to sum it up. Steve on the other hand was just happy to finally be home. As they were leaving the Quinjet, Steve suggested they grab a bite to eat.

"Are you ever not hungry?" Natasha said teasingly.

Steve chuckled. "No ma'am, not since the serum." Natasha just laughed.

"So what do you say?" Steve asked, stomach growling loudly.

"I don't know, Rogers, if I look as shitty as I feel, I'm pretty sure I won't even be let in."

Steve just stared in response. A pause, and then he said, in a much more serious tone, "Nat. You look - fine. More than fine. Great. Just like you always do."

While speaking, Steve had suddenly stopped walking, forcing Natasha to stop as well and look at him as he continued. "You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen and no amount of dirt or blood or sweat is going to be able to take away from that."

Natasha was standing stock-still, staring up at Steve. Her face contorted in a slightly shocked expression for a split second. Then it was gone and she was rolling her eyes at him in response, brushing off the compliment like it was a piece of dust floating in the air.

"Alright soldier boy, let's go eat. But I'm driving."

But she would never forget those words and the feeling of something tightening in her stomach when Steve uttered them.

The second time it happened, they were all in the common room watching, as Tony put it, "the greatest cinematic masterpiece of the decade," _Mad Max_. Steve and Natasha were on the floor, backs against the couch, sharing a blanket. Tony was sat behind them on the couch along with Thor and Clint. Bruce was in a chair to the side, dozing off, hands folded and looking peaceful.

Steve thought the movie was rather boring, but the others seemed to be enjoying it immensely, eyes lighting up and whistling every time the women on screen shone with sweat in the sunlight or walked in slow motion with the wind blowing their hair. At a particularly 'sexy' scene, Tony exclaimed "god, those have got to be the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Thor concurred, "aye. They are the perfect specimen and represent Midgard well." Clint agreed "Tony i don't think I've ever heard truer words come out of your mouth." At that Bruce chuckled from his place in the armchair and cracked open an eye to see what they were talking about, simply saying "damn" in awe when he saw the screen.

Natasha nudged Steve with her shoulder and turned her head, asking "What about you, soldier boy? Most beautiful you've ever seen?"

When Steve looked down at her, she was looking back at him expectantly, so he raised an eyebrow in return. "Those women?" He looked back at the screen. "They're beautiful, sure," and he made sure to look her straight in the eye at this next part, "but I've seen better."

Again Natasha felt a flurry of something inside her but managed to control her face and keep from showing her surprise. Instead she let out a breathy laugh and looked straight ahead as she said "well, soldier, don't look too hard or you might not like what you see anymore."

She wasn't sure if this was a warning or an invitation, but she felt the sudden need to protect herself and Steve, because she knew if Steve kept looking at her like that, she was going to want to let him in. But she knew if she did, he would see her - really see her - and she was afraid after that, he wouldn't be able to look at her anymore. And she couldn't handle that. Not when his eyes were so blue and made her feel safe and cherished, even ... loved? What was that? That's new. Okay. Anyway, she didn't want to be the one responsible for darkening his world and she definitely didn't want to feel that hurt that she knew would come if he ever stopped what he'd started all those months ago. So she put on her best neutral face, crossed her arms, and made a point to stare at the screen, even if she couldn't focus on what was happening, what with the feeling of his eyes on her and the thoughts running through her head.

Then she _really_ couldn't focus when he reached out from under the blanket and gently closed his hand around her elbow. She still didn't look at him, not even when he whispered her name, "Nat." He didn't give up, though, squeezing her elbow gently and saying with just a hint of desperation, "Nat come on," close enough that she could feel his breath on her ear. Now, that got her attention. She turned slowly to find him leaning towards her, and this time she couldn't stop the startled expression from rising on her face when she saw how close he was. He, too, seemed to notice their proximity, and blinked a few times in surprise before moving back, taking his hand with him. He placed it in his lap shyly before gaining his confidence back and looking at her. "I think you're wrong."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" is all she said, challenging him to respond.

He gave her an earnest look as he responded, "Really. I can't imagine a world or a time where I would dislike anything about you. Other than maybe your language at times -" he gave her a look that she took and threw right back at him, which made him laugh softly before continuing- "I know you, Nat. I have looked and learned, And hey, I'm still here, aren't I?"

Natasha stared at him in silence for a few seconds and then sighed, and Steve knew he'd won.

"Whatever you say, Rogers."

Then she put her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the movie. He was beaming inside, for Steve Rogers knew that Natasha Romanoff was not very willing to let people into her life but with this, she was allowing him to look closer. And he'd take what he could get.

The third time it happened they were on a mission. Steve was undercover, trying to woo a foreign diplomat's personal assistant in order to gain access to the office, where Natasha would then come in and gather intel (and by that, he knew she meant stealing files) but truth be told he really couldn't care less. See, the pair were currently attending a ball of sorts, a gathering for political figures and the like, which required dressing up. Steve was in a black and white tux with a bow tie, always the charmer but still oozing attractiveness, and Natasha - oh, Natasha.

A dress had been delivered to her room that morning that plunged and draped down her back, leaving it open for all to see but none to touch. It was satin, cream colored, and touched the floor but with a slit up the side, should she need to engage in any acrobatic fighting maneuvers tonight. Practical, of course, but it also accentuated her curves and natural beauty, especially her hair. God her hair. Red and soft and Steve felt incredibly lucky that he's gotten to see it up close, especially considering all the attention she'd been getting from men and women alike in the crowd all night. But Natasha wasn't his mission. The woman approaching the bar was, and he reluctantly pulled his attention away from his partner and focused on charming the young brunette at the bar.

Later, after Steve had approached the woman, Liz, and she had noticeably expressed interest, he moved closer and took her hand, "you know, you are a very beautiful woman, but I'd like to get to know you more - the real you, as a person." Liz nodded in response and smiled at him. Steve returned the smile. "Great. So, what do you do for a living?"

As Liz began sharing about her work as the diplomat's assistant, a voice popped up in Steve's ear. "Nice work Rodgers, but I thought that line was reserved for me?"

At this, Steve blushed and found her eyes across the room, looking back at him with a sparkle and mirth dancing in them. She smiled cheekily, knowing he couldn't respond, and turned and walked away. He couldn't help but watch.

The woman in front of him drew his attention again when she asked "what do you do?" He covered surprisingly smoothly, saying he was an artist with many of the people in the room as his patrons. She didn't seem to be too interested so he let her continue on about work and what not until he saw the time, it was running out.

"You know what? Do you want to move somewhere more private? It's just, it's kind of loud in here and I'm really enjoying our conversation."

"I have the perfect place," she said with a smile, and took his hand to lead him to her office. He made sure Natasha saw them on their way out and she gave him a subtle nod, which he returned with a wink and a small smile, a response to her earlier comment, before walking out the door.

The rest of the mission went smoothly and Steve kept Liz occupied while Natasha downloaded all the pertinent information she could find. "Ready when you are

Rogers." But nothing, she even waited another 5 minutes and then tried again "Rogers." This time, she heard something but not on her comm. No, this was coming from the other room where she knew Steve and Liz were. Maybe he needed her help, maybe he'd messed up and been found out. It was time for her to move. She busted through the door, ready to fight, only to find Steve sitting on the desk, lipstick all over his neck, eyes simultaneously thanking and pleading with her, his angel here to save him. Liz, however, was not so pleased, dropping her hands to Steve's shoulders and turning to look at who had so rudely interrupted them.

"Who are you?"

"I need him," Natasha said, motioning to Steve.

Liz turned to look at Steve - "you know her?"

"She's my partner. My business partner," Steve covered. "I'm so sorry but I really do need to go. Can we continue this another time?"

 _Always the gentleman_ , Natasha thought as she rolled her eyes.

Liz melted at his apologetic blue eyes, "Of course, I understand. You have my number."

"Thank you and sorry again." Liz just sent him off with a wave and watched the partners walk out the door, doubting that she would hear from him again as she watched Steve laugh at something his partner said, leaning closer to her to respond.

As they walked out, Natasha turned to Steve.

"I'm almost sorry I interrupted. Looks like you were having a good time."

Steve turned to give her a look that said he was having the opposite of that. Natasha laughed and he said, "seriously thank you. I thought she was never going to let up."

Natasha shrugged. "That's what partners are for. Thought I heard someone sounding like they were in trouble. Though from the looks of it you didn't exactly need my help. Probably would've been better off for you if I hadn't done that. Maybe you would've finally gotten laid."

At that, Steve threw his head back and laughed, a blush appearing suddenly on his neck and face. A sight which Natasha thought she would not tire of seeing anytime soon. She considered this a win for herself, until Steve leaned closer and responded, "Maybe. Only problem is I'm saving myself for someone special." He looked at her pointedly and smirked as she stood frozen with a blush creeping up her neck and lips parted slightly in surprise, while he continued walking.

From behind him he heard someone groaning in frustration, taking a deep breath, and then, "Come on, lover boy, let's get you cleaned up." He smiled in victory as he heard her walking to catch up with him. Business partners indeed.

The first time it happens it's a lazy day at the tower. Everyone has gone out, save for Steve and Natasha, who returned from a mission late last night and preferred to relax at home for the day. Steve was sat in the common room in a chair by the window with an easel set up in front of him. The sky was blue and the sun cast a brilliant light on the surrounding buildings, a picturesque New York day. Steve had set out to paint it but became distracted when a certain red head entered the room. For a while, Steve had tried very hard to keep their relationship within the confines of partnership, then friendship. He wasn't sure whether he was trying to protect himself or her, but either way his attempts failed miserably. No matter how hard he tried to push down certain thoughts and feelings, they rose. Now they consumed him and he found his much-needed release in painting.

However, on this particular day it seemed the fates were determined to keep him from unwinding. He had the sky down and the basic outlines of the buildings when Natasha wandered over to where he was, bowl of strawberries in hand. She stood, quiet, at his side, taking in his work so far, munching on the strawberries. He turned his head to face her and his gaze soon fell upon her mouth. Steve thought it ought to be illegal to look as Natasha looked in that moment, lips red from the berries and wrapped around a strawberry in preparation to bite down. He couldn't help but watch as she took the bite, seemingly in slow motion, taking in every movement of her hand, lips, tongue and teeth.

He seemed to have forgotten his position and dropped his paintbrush suddenly as his muscles just stopped working because he was so in the moment. Natasha stopped eating and looked down at him at the sound, a small amused smile gracing her face and eyebrow quirked up in a silent question.

Steve cleared his throat and cast his eyes down nervously before saying "whoops" and bending down to pick the fallen brush up. When he leaned back up Natasha was suddenly much closer than before and whispered "didn't mean to distract you Rogers. Carry on."

Steve nearly fell off his seat when he felt Natasha's breath tickle his neck. He was definitely distracted but still, he didn't want her to leave.

He cleared his throat before replying "you didn't really. You can stay, just .. sit over there," motioning to the couch behind him.

"Sure thing Cap" Natasha replied cheerfully.

"Thanks."

Natasha hummed in return.

A few minutes passed while he went back to work and she watched him, observing how calm and in his element he seemed. She was curious about this and the words were out before she could think about them "what do you see when you're painting?"

Steve paused momentarily, confused and a little startled by the interruption in the silence, "Hmm?"

"I mean, okay, in this sky and the buildings, do you see anything? Or just what's actually physically there?"

"Oh. Well. I don't know. I mean, I guess I see" he cleared his throat, "the beauty of God's creation. The sky is so blue and the clouds are puffy and just create such beauty. And the buildings, well, they were obviously made by people.. but comparing how tall they are now to what they looked like when I was a kid.. people have come so far and their visions are so incredible.. to see the minds and ideas that god has created, it's amazing."

Natasha sat, staring at him, digesting the wisdom and deep thought and understanding that he had in him, showing through the response he gave. Natasha breathed out a "wow."

Steve chuckled shyly. "Yeah, well, you know, I was just raised that way.. it's kinda old fashioned I know but.. that's what I see."

"No no, it's beautiful," Natasha said softly, looking from him to the painting to the window.

"Yeah, it is," Steve said breathily, looking not at the outside view but a wholly different, red-haired, cream-skinned view.

Natasha was oblivious to the fact that Steve was talking about her and hummed in agreement. Steve took this as a sign and continued, "hey Nat."

"Hm?" She said, absentmindedly, lost in thought and admiration of the skyline.

"Speaking of perfect views.. I think God was at his peak when he created you because there's no one or nothing else that comes so close to perfection."

Natasha turned her head sharply and snapped to attention at his words. _Could he been any more dorky_ , she thought. The faintest blush could be seen on her cheeks, and he looked right back at her with a boyish grin adorning his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

Natasha, upon seeing this, rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face and thought _god I love you so much_ , laughing inwardly.

Only then, Steve's face changed. Now it showed utter shock and a little bit of fear, in his eyes. Natasha furrowed her brow slightly, confused at the sudden change. Her mind began to race, trying to think of any possible reason for the shift. A thought suddenly came to her head - but, _no, I didn't, did I?_ she thought.

And then Steve's eyes shifted again, this time widening and his pupils dilating along with them. She didn't want to believe it but, what else could it have been? Shit.

"Steve -"

"Natasha -" came a suddenly low, soft voice.

"I - I didn't -"

"Nat. Nat stop. Stop," in a gentle voice.

Natasha was starting to panic at this point, eyes wild and breathing heavy, looking for an escape.

"Nat." A bit more commanding.

She finally stopped darting her eyes around and landed on his face, blue eyes shining with so much emotion that she could barely handle it. His voice nearly broke her when he spoke again, quietly, as if he was afraid to speak himself.

"Natasha please."

"Steve, I"

"Did you mean it?"

It came out rushed, like he had to force it out or maybe he didn't think before speaking.

"What?"

"You said -. Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean? ... Uh, I didn't.. I don't.. I'm sorry I - "

"Nat."

Her eyes flew from where they were fixated on his shoes to his eyes.

"I love you too."

This was all too much too fast. Natasha was overwhelmed and her face showed it - eyes wide and face flushed, fist clenching and unclenching where it lay in her lap, mind clearly running a mile a minute.

Steve stopped her before she could think of any next action, knowing what she was thinking by being her partner for the last 4 years.

"Natasha, please."

And before anyone could blink she was up off the couch, moving fast towards his chair, crashing into him, pulling his face and his lips to hers. Steve was frozen again for a few seconds before responding with equal fervor, wrapping one arm around her back and the other around her neck, pulling her as close as humanly possible, groaning at the sensation he had been longing to feel for god knows how long.

They pulled apart only when they were out of breath, gasping, hands remaining where they were and faces barely an inch apart, close enough to feel each other's breath. Their eyes met and Natasha was overcome by the need for him to know, "I meant it."

Steve was confused for a moment before understanding and smiling the biggest, brightest smile that Natasha had ever seen.

"I did too. And, now I know how you felt all those times I surprised you."

Natasha breathed out a laugh. "I guess you're rubbing off on me, soldier, even if it was an accident... but I'm glad you know," she finished softly. With that, Steve pulled her back in and Natasha was sure she would never be ready to let go.

And that was how Natasha finally managed to surprise Steve with some sweet words for once. They both smiled into the kiss at the thought.

There would be talks to come but Natasha knew that she had long abandoned her belief that love is for children... ever since Steve Rogers had charmed his way into her life. And she knew then that whatever came their way, whatever doubts she had, this was a long time coming and it was rather meant to be. The soldier and the spy, who'd have thought? But then again, neither of them were exactly those labels anymore - they were different ... they were more than that. Together they'd become something even better.. that they both knew for sure.

* * *

that's it! thanks for reading! This was my first Steve/Nat fic and I'm not really a writer but I was just struck by a random bug of inspiration because I love these two a lot. There were a ton of different ideas I had for each of the times and the general plot.. i went back and forth a lot on whether they should be just friends the whole time or at one point be in an established relationship but decided to go with the friends because who doesn't love a good chase? so.. anyway, be gentle :)

I have an alternate ending kinda thing too so if you'd like to see that let me know and I can post it as a second chapter. I'm also debating writing a smut accompaniment piece based off a train of thought I had while re reading a little part of this so if you would be interested in that also let me know! There are also so many little one shot sequels I could write based off this that wouldn't be smut so I could do that too. Anyway, thanks again for reading and I hope I did them justice! Let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's a short follow up! starts off a couple hours after the end of part 1.

disclaimer - don't own

enjoy!

* * *

When the others returned from their day, Steve and Nat were nowhere to be found. They knew the pair were home because both their vehicles were still in the garage, so Tony fulfilled his imagined duty and yelled loudly "Honeys we're home!"

The team just rolled their eyes and proceeded upstairs to their rooms to put away the things they'd bought while out. Clint had picked something up for Natasha and stopped by her floor to drop it off. When he got there, he knocked, no one answered, so he opened the door and strangely found the room unoccupied and no sign of her in the bathroom or kitchen.

"Nat?"

No answer. Hm, he thought to himself, I'll just leave it.

As he was shutting the door on his way out, he ran into exactly who he was looking for.

"Nat!"

"What." She snapped, irritated and having been bumped into even if it was by her dearest friend.

"Jeez, what's got you all in a mood?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, which is when Clint noticed it was fairly mussed.

"Why do you insist on asking so many questions"

Clint chose not to respond, too busy taking in her appearance to look for other clues as to her activities prior to their arrival.

At his silence, Natasha opened one eye from where she had shut them in a show of annoyance. She raised an eyebrow at his appraisal, "what? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, about ready to be done with this very short conversation.

"Well, as a matter of fact," he paused briefly, "you might want to touch up your lipstick before you go down to see the others," he finished with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Natasha's eyes widened before she punched him in the shoulder, "jerk. Let me go shower."

He chuckled. "Good to have you back, Nat. Picked you up something while we were out. Left it on your bed seeing as I couldn't find you, but then again I didn't think to check cap's room," he said teasingly.

Natasha blushed ever so slightly as he spoke those last words but recovered quickly. "Goodbye Barton!" as she walked into her room and shut the door in his face, heading towards the shower but not before she heard Clint chuckling to himself and muttering about getting evidence someday soon.

 _Ha. Foolish man. Thinking he can out-spy_ _The_ _spy_ , she thought as she stepped into the water.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Natasha and Steve had to make quite an effort to pretend like nothing had changed between them. They talked after she ran into Clint that night and they'd decided to keep it a secret, which meant definitely no obvious flirting. They also had agreed to take things slow - believe it or not they didn't actually do much more than make out on that first evening.

So now it had been a few weeks into this plan of secrecy, which of course required transgression and an attempt at acting in front of the others the way they'd perceived was their 'normal' before they'd gotten together. And it was harder than they expected. Steve for his part was trying valiantly, but in all honesty he was hopeless as soon as Natasha stepped out in that Captain America zip-up hoodie.

It was their weekly game night and this time it had fallen on a Monday. As such, Tony had only seen fit to make the theme "Man Crush Monday," and required each Avenger to wear something that represented their celebrity man crush. The team has groaned in protest but Tony was persistent and they had learned a long time ago to pick their battles.

So here they were, getting ready to play Cards Against Humanity. Bruce wore an Albert Einstein t shirt, Clint was in a Tom Cruise-esque jacket and sunglasses combo, Tony had re-designed one of his older Mark suits to look exactly like Steve's old uniform, hoping to get Steve flustered and have another thing to tease him about, and Steve had on, following Natasha's suggestion (which, she thought she was being pretty funny if she was honest), a George Washington wig and jacket.

"Truly American," she'd said, hoping to soothe his nerves while also keeping him from catching on to her plan as she patted his head earlier before sending him out so she could get ready.

So, her announcement of her man crush was being somewhat anxiously awaited by Steve, but excitedly by the others (really just Tony and Clint) as they couldn't wait to tease her as soon as they saw. However neither of them was prepared when she walked out in her normal jeans and red v-neck, covered by a grey zip-up hoodie, in the center of which was none other than an image of Captain America's shield.

She had expected some initial shock from the others, but nothing like this - Tony's mouth was hanging open, Clint looked like he couldn't decide whether to cheer or double check for confirmation, even Bruce's eyes were wide. She had to stifle at laugh at their faces, but nothing - nothing - compared to the tomato that Steve's face had turned into, combined with his comically wide, worried, questioning eyes. She had to let through a little smirk and a raised eyebrow at him or else she would've burst. As she continued moving towards the empty chair next to him, their eyes followed her, including Steve, who was looking at her like she had lost her mind. With her back to them she let herself laugh silently before turning and sitting with her face set like everything was completely normal, like she hadn't just made an announcement of 10.0 magnitude to the team.

"Well, are we gonna play or what?"

That seemed to break the ice as a chorus of voices started in all together.

From Tony, "Dammit red why'd you have to copy me?! Whatever if this was a contest I know I'd win by a landslide."

"I KNEW IT. I FUCKING KNEW IT" as the realization dawned on Clint and he pumped his hand in the air.

Still radio silence from Bruce.

Quietly, "Natasha." She turned to look at him, brows raised innocently. "What are you doing?!" Panic rising in his whispered words.

She threw him a wink and reached to grab his hand under the table, squeezing lightly before letting go and resting her palm on his thigh. "Just play along."

Clint had calmed down and was now looking at them expectantly. "Well?"

She batted her eyelashes innocently. "Well, what, _Clinton_?"

"Oh come on Nat. Don't you guys have something to tell us?"

"Clint -" she started in a warning tone.

"No Nat seriously. He -"

"Clint! We aren't together! It was just to tease, God!" She said, sounding exasperated at the fact that he had ruined her little joke with his seriousness.

"What? Are you sure? I really thought-"

"No. Now, if you'll excuse me I think I should talk to Steve, I mean. Look at the poor old man."

At that, everyone finally turned their attention on Steve who was still blushing red and refused to meet her eyes for more than a second. However what they didn't see was her wink at him and nod in encouragement as they turned from her to him, and his acknowledgement with the smallest of smiles.

"I, um. Don't, we're not. We're not - together, Barton. Friends, but not - not - you know," he finished letting his eyes fall to look at the ground.

He looked up at everyone and let them see some sadness and love in his eyes that he knew was there anyway, but he had to think back to conjure up the right amount of sad. The guys gave him sympathetic looks and, because at some point Natasha had slipped away into the hall, they told her to go ahead, go find her, talk to her. And so off he went.

No sooner had he left the room and started down the hall that he was yanked into another and pushed against the wall. Trapped between a wall and a beautiful redhead it was hard for Steve to find a reason to complain. Then Nat lunged forward and attacked his neck with kisses and soft nips, making him moan and lean back to grant her better access.

He twisted a hand in her hair to pull her back slightly and with his free one brushed her hair behind her ear, "God, Nat. Why did you have to choose _that_ ," eyes darting to her hoodie.

She snickered deviously and positioned herself so her breath was mingling directly with Steve's. She looked up into his eyes and responded, "maybe I just wanted to see how my man crush would react when I showed him my feelings for him."

"Well how bout I show you?" Steve propositioned before he closed the gap between them, capturing her lips in a searing kiss and tugging on her hair lightly while flipping them around, lifting her up and pinning her to the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. She leaned her head back, pushing her lips impossibly closer to his and wrapping her hands around his neck. Their tongues battled for dominance and suddenly he let her win and moved on, trailing his lips down her jaw to her pulse point, where he sucked - hard. She moaned, and not quietly.

"Steve," she called his name, more breathless with each second he spent with his lips attached to her shoulder, then neck, then collarbone. She tried and failed to suppress a shudder.

"Steve," she tried again, this time tugging lightly on his hair to get his attention. When he finally broke contact and looked up at her, his eyes were wide and darker than she'd ever seen them, lips swollen, red and wet, and hair looking like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"We have to stop," she said, panting lightly and slightly in disbelief at the words that had come out of her mouth sounding pained and sad. He gave her those damn puppy dog eyes, "why?" And he looked honestly confused, lost in the moment, clearly he'd forgotten where they were and whom they were with. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek affectionately, almost wanting to say 'screw it' and go back to what they were doing, before she returned to her right mind and shook her head lightly, pushing him away enough so she could hop down.

"Because, Rogers, I have to go win Cards Against Humanity."

And with that she gave him a quick peck and pat on the cheek before turning and sauntering to the door. Before she opened it, she turned back to him, eyebrow raised, "coming?"

He seemed to snap out of his daze then, shaking his head and replying "yeah."

He realized how low and raspy his voice was at the same time she did, and smiled sheepishly when he caught her knowing gaze.

"If I'd known this would do that much to you, I would've worn it ages ago."

He blushed again and laughed breathily, shaking his head before walking towards her "I really didn't even know myself until I saw you in it."

She smiled genuinely, "You're cute when you blush Rogers... Oh, and you might want to fix your hair," she said with a teasing smile and glint in her eye as she walked out of the room.

As it turned out, Natasha 'winning' Cards Against Humanity meant getting Steve to blush as often and as deep as she could get him to. And in doing so she learned so, so very much about him that she would most definitely be using later. Clint and Tony were kind enough to point this fact out to her and that might have made Steve blush deeper than any combination of cards read in her smoldering voice.

Apparently they hadn't been quiet at all in that room just before, and they weren't as sneaky as they thought the past few weeks. JARVIS had actually been rather traitorous and recorded their vitals when near each other and, on occasion, recorded video when he sensed a spike in heart rate or heard what he thought were pained noises. He was more than happy to provide these at Tony's request, and Nat and Steve, stunned as they had been, tried to save any semblance of cool that was left by not denying it.

Nat's method of accomplishing this was by shrugging and then pulling Steve in for a very long, heated kiss - in front of a now complaining Tony, Clint and Bruce. She winked at Steve before pulling away and turning to face them, challenge written all over her face, "now, you wanted to say something about Steve and I?"

"No no, carry on, you win, I'll have J stop the monitoring, just keep it in your rooms, I want my tower to remain PG," Tony muttered.

"I won't ever assume I know anything more than you ever again," said a shocked and slightly scarred Clint.

"Hey, I never said a word," Bruce argued, hands up in a defensive position, "I'm happy for the both of you. I just don't need to see how happy Steve is, okay?"

Steve blushed yet again and Natasha actually laughed at Bruce's comment, a laugh so large that it infected Steve too as he couldn't help but smile in adoration at the woman to his left. Sensing his eyes on her, Natasha glanced to her right and caught his gaze, "no promises," smiling in affection before leaning over and kissing him again, rather chastely, but still resulting in gagging noises and "aww come on seriously?! Get a room already. A different one," Clint clarified, catching the scheming look in his best friend's eyes.

She laughed again before yanking Steve up by the hand and pulling him behind her to the elevators.

"If you insist."

As the elevator doors opened and she pulled him inside, Steve hungrily moving in to taste her lips again as the doors closed, smirking into the kiss as they left behind the shouts of "my eyes!" and surprised gasps followed by "VIRGIN AMERICA!" They broke for air but barely separated, each laughing once softly and feeling truly happy, like they had both found their missing piece and could finally become whole.

It was barely even a whisper, "I love you."

And then a smile that she could feel more than see, "I love you too you sly woman."

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading! this will be it for this little story, but stay tuned for more one shots and two or three-parters :)

ps reviews are always appreciated ;)


End file.
